The Surprise Party
by Klarolineluvr34
Summary: Damon and Caroline decide to work together to befriend Valerie and what's a better way to befriend someone? Well, throwing them a party of course. Contains Damon & Caroline friendship, Damon & Valerie friendship, Bonnie & Nora friendship, Caroline & Bonnie friendship, and Caroline & Valerie friendship, Stalerie romance, Bamon romance, & Katherine & Caroline romance.


**The Surprise Party**

 **Summary:**

Damon and Caroline decide to work together to befriend Valerie and what's a better way to befriend someone? Well, throwing them a party of course.

Contains Damon & Caroline friendship, Damon & Valerie friendship, Bonnie & Nora friendship, Caroline & Bonnie friendship, and Caroline & Valerie friendship.

Also contains Bonnie & Damon romance, Mary-Louise & Nora romance, Stefan & Valerie romance & Katherine & Caroline romance.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **The Element of Surprise**_

"Hey Damon, We need to talk." Caroline says after she walked out of her kitchen to see Damon chilling on her living room couch.

"Make it quick blondie, cause I need to talk to you as well." Damon says as he drinks the whiskey he brought over from the bottle. Caroline just glares at him.

"I wanted to apologize to you." Caroline says and Damon looks at her. "Apologize for what?" Damon asks her confused.

"Everything. I realized that you were only compelling me to not be afraid of you. Everything else was completely my consent, I know that now. So yeah, maybe we can start over if you want." Caroline confessed.

"Alright blondie, I forgive you. Sure we can start over but you have to help me with something." Damon said taking his feet off the couch and putting them on the floor the sit up.

"Sure. What do you need help with?" Caroline asks gleefully.

"Well you know the heretic, Valerie. I want to befriend her but I don't know how." Damon confesses.

"You want to be friend Valerie too? So do I but I have no idea either." Caroline says kind of shocked.

"Really? You're Caroline Forbes and you have no ideas on how to befriend someone?" Damon says very shocked by this information.

"Well this isn't just someone that was on the street, This is Valerie Tulle. A strong, beautiful, independent, brave, and intelligent woman who is also a witch and a vampire." Caroline says sounding slightly over dramatic.

"Wow. If you want to date her just say so, you don't have to hide behind descriptive words about her." Damon says sarcastically and a little bit convinced. Caroline glares at him again. Then the two thought about ways to befriend Valerie Tulle. Damon is walking around the room and pacing while Caroline lies on the couch. Caroline sits up.

"I got it! We'll throw her a party!" Caroline says happy about this idea.

"Huh, I have an even better idea. Let's throw her a ladybug themed party. We'll have ladybug cups, ladybug paper plates, a ladybug cake, and, the best part, ladybug boppers." Damon says way to happy about having a ladybug themed party.

"Uh, I don't think so, but will it make you feel better if we had everyone wear red and black so it has the colors but it isn't a ladybug themed party." Caroline says partially going with the idea he had.

"Yeah it would, and with that being said we should get more people to join this awesome party." Damon said.

"Good idea. I'll call Stefan and Mary-Louise and you can call Bonnie and Nora." Caroline says and then takes out her phone to call Stefan and then Mary-Louise. Damon takes out his phone and calls Bonnie and then Nora.

The four people they called come over to Caroline's house and start helping them set up.

"Alright everyone you can leave, get ready I'll text you after I call Valerie." Caroline announces and they all leave when she runs upstairs to get ready.

Caroline is wear a cute black dress with a light pink belt around the waist.

Nora is wearing the same black dress Elena wore when she was at that dance with Liam because Nora didn't want Mary-Lou to know what she was wearing so she went to Bonnie and Caroline's dorm room. Mary-Louise is wearing the little red dress she wore to the Angels & Devils dance Caroline threw. Stefan and Damon are both wearing black tuxes with slick red ties. Bonnie is wearing a deep wine red dress with black kitten heels.

Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, Mary-Louise, and Nora walk in after Caroline texted them and as Caroline came down the stairs.

"Alright, Valerie is on her way. When she does, she'll just walk in." Caroline says very happy about this surprise party. They hear a car pull up, and they turn off all the lights. Valerie gets out of the car and Valerie is wearing this adorable dress where it's sleeveless on the top but lace on the arms making her shoulders exposed and the top of the dress is black and the bottom of the dress is a very beautiful dark red color and her stockings are red and black striped and she's wearing that look like they came from Katherine Pierce's shoe collection. They're high heels that are black but heel, the bottom of the shoe, and the strap around her feet are red.

"Caroline, I'm here. What did you want to talk about?" Valerie says as she walked in Caroline's and all of them jumped out of their hiding places when the lights came on and yelled 'surprise!'

"Oh my god." Valerie said as jumped obviously surprised. "What is this?" she said happy to be surprised.

"It's your 'Getting to know you better' party!" Caroline says holding a delicious looking pie and Damon's holding a bottle of wine and there's a pizza box on the coffee table.

"And what's a better way of getting to know you than wearing fancy clothes and eating pizza, pie, and drinking wine from 1911." Damon says taking out wine glasses while Stefan takes out paper plates and Nora gets the napkins while Mary-Lou gets the silverware and Caroline looks for her pie server/cutter. Then the seven of them sit down on the floor or the couch cuddling with their loved one and watching a movie together but before they did Caroline invited a well-deserved to be invited guest, her girlfriend, Katherine Pierce.


End file.
